


Paying for Our Sins

by EvilRegal5



Category: Bad Girls (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal5/pseuds/EvilRegal5
Summary: Charged with conspiracy to commit Murder after hiring hitman Graham to take out her nemesis Mary-Margaret Blanchard and Murder for stabbing Graham in the heart when he refused to kill his mark, Regina Mills arrives at Larkhall prison to serve her sentence.On the outside Regina is a single mother to a ten-year-old boy and Mayor of a small Town, a complete bad ass who is feared by most. On the inside however she finds herself completely out of her depth.In here its streetwise Emma that rules, she is top dog of G-wing and this is her domain.Gradually the two women form a bond and under Emma’s protection Regina begins to find her way, but secrets have a habit of revealing themselves, truths need to be told and these two are about to stumble onto some startling revelations that connect them in ways they never thought possible.Will this be a can of worms that they will wish that they had never opened, or will all these revelations bring them closer together than ever before?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Paying for Our Sins

Clutching the bag that contained her belongings, Regina Mills stepped off of the transfer vehicle feeling relieved to be free from what could only be described as a cattle truck and took her first look at her new home, Larkhall prison. Tall intimidating walls littered with barred windows that seemed far to small rose before her, an involuntary shudder, that had nothing to do with the cool edge in the air or the fine mist of rain that had just begun to fall ran through the usually composed Mayor as she continued to look up at the prison. Not a Mayor any more she thought sadly casting her eyes to the ground as a sharp prod in the back caused her to stumble forwards.

“Come on you, you’ll have time to stand around and gawp later” a short, overweight middle-aged woman with a crop of light gingery brown hair, sniped, prodding her again.

“Alright I’m moving” Regina replied hastily stepping forward, in hopes of avoiding the third prod, that came anyway curtesy of the smug looking busybody behind her as they hurried towards the steps that would lead them into prison. As they approached the entrance, Regina took a deep steadying breath before stepping over the thresh hold leaving the outside world and her precious freedom far behind her, turning around she watch as the older woman shut the gate behind them with a resounding bang, a sound that would soon become all too familiar to the brunette. 

She followed the prison guard down a short hallway and into a small waiting area, plastic seats, some of which were already occupied lined a wall opposite a desk, lockers lined a section of wall beside the desk and several doors led out of the room, an officer stood behind the desk looking through the property of a blonde woman who was shouting obscenities at him. 

“Right, now take a seat over there and wait until you’re called” the over baring woman behind her instructed, indicating towards the seats, “well what are you waiting for, hurry up girl” the impatient woman demanded giving Regina yet another prod, when she didn’t immediately respond.

“Don’t mind old Bodybag” the blonde at the desk said turning to face Regina “she’s just afraid she’ll get home too late, to enjoy her Bobbies meatballs, isn’t that right miss” 

“you watch your lip Plackett or I’ll have you up on report!” the portly woman retorted

“OOO I’m so scared” the blonde laughed turning back to take her things before she walked through the door that the officer on the desk was now indicating towards. 

Huffing “Bodybag” stalked out of the room via a different door, nose high in the air. Glad to see the back of the miserable woman, Regina sat and waited for her name to be called.

***

“Regina Mills” the officer on the desk called after what felt like a lifetime of waiting, and with apprehension rising the brunette stood up to approach the desk. 

“That’s me” she said

“and you’re in for Murder and Conspiracy to Commit Murder, is that correct” the officer read from the file in his hand looking more than a little surprised,

“yes that’s right” Regina confirmed 

“okay then, if you could just pop your bag on here so I can have a quick look through it” he continued indicating to the desk between them, Regina quickly complied and watched the officer pick through her belongings, placing a bottle of perfume and a small compact mirror into large envelope before jotting something down on a piece of paper, “These things aren’t permitted on the wing” he explained sealing the enveloped “so I’ll just need you to sign for them here” he pointed at a line on the piece of paper he’d been writing on “and I’ll pop them away for you, you’ll get them back when you’re released” 

“but why can’t I keep them?” Regina asked taking the pen that the officer was now holding out to her,

“they’re made of glass” the officer offered by way of explanation and then on seeing Regina’s questioning look continued “they could be broken and used as a weapon” 

Regina’s look changed from one of confusion to mortification “what!” she exclaimed “I wouldn’t do that” 

“you might not love, but there are others in here that would” the officer said matter of factually as he took the piece of paper that Regina had signed and handed her a clear prison issue sack, “Just pop the rest of your things in here then take them through to the next room with you” he said indicating towards the door next to the desk that was marked doctor, Regina quickly did as she was asked and walked through the door that she had seen several women before her leave through.

The was even more sparse than the waiting room had been, a contained a single bed, a desk and two chairs, occupying the chair at the desk was an aging, grey haired man who offered the brunette his hand as she entered the room, “I’m Doctor Nicholson” he introduced himself leering at her as she reluctantly accepted his outstretched hand, before taking the seat on the chair next to his desk, 

“Regina” she quietly replied’

“now then Regina there’s no need to be nervous” he said scooting his chair way to close to her for comfort and resting his hand on her knee with a lecherous look on his face that made her shudder “I’ve just got a few questions to ask you, it’s nothing to worry about” he continued, patting her knee in what he no doubt thought was a comforting manner as continued to misread her disgust as nerves. Her revulsion only grew as she saw the look of reluctance on his face when he had to remove his hand from her knee to pick up his pen and clipboard. 

Reeling off a variety of questions pertaining to Regina’s health he ticked off her answers, continuing to stare at her in ways that made her feel dirty. He looked disappointed when he came to the end of his questions, and seemed to be trying to come up with a reason to keep her there longer, she watched as he shifted in his seat, his eyes briefly flickering towards the bed in the centre of the room making her want to vomit, before leaning in even closer to her, and talking in hushed tones “I’m always here for you ladies you know” he said reaching over to tap her knee again “Lots of women find that they need something to help them sleep, especially at first” He said “If you find that you need anything don’t hesitate to ask, I’m sure we’ll be able to come to an arrangement that suits you” he concluded insinuations dripping heavily from his final words as he licked his lips, his eyes flickered over to the bed again before coming back to rest on her, she sat for a few more seconds under the scrutiny of his gaze before he finally dismissed her, and with burning acid rising in her throat she got up and hurried from the room knowing that she would never ask that creep for anything.

Before she had a chance to even begin to recover from her encounter with the Doctor she had stepped into the next room and come face to face with the same busy body that had prodded her about when she had gotten off of the truck and she was asking her to strip.

“Hurry up girl I haven’t got all night, some of us have homes to go to” the older woman snapped as Regina continued to stare at her in disbelief, 

“It’s alright Sylvia” a second female officer said taking pity on Regina “Everyone has to have a strip search when they come into prison, to make sure they haven’t smuggled anything in” she gently explained turning to the brunette “We’ll be as quick as we can” she assured. 

Feeling numb Regina nodded and stepped behind the screen that the officer was indicating towards peeling her clothes off and wrapping her arms around her body as she stepped back out in front of the waiting officers.

“arms out by your sides” Sylvia demanded briskly looking her over “Now squat” the older woman demanded holding a mirror down between the brunette’s legs, even more mortified than before Regina complied. “all clear” Sylvia sniffed “now go put your clothes back on”, and feeling utterly violated, vulnerable and exposed Regina took her clothes back from the second officer who had searched through them, and stepped back behind the screen unable to stop the silent tears that fell down her cheeks as she did just that.

Five minutes later dressed and dry eyed, she was following the second officer down a corridor, “It’s late now so you’ll spend the weekend in the reception dorm” the officer told her handing her a second clear bag with some clean sheets inside it, “someone will take you to your wing on Monday, you’ll need to put your sheets back in your bag and take them with you” she finished opening the cell door they had come to and ushering Regina inside.

The reception dorm was pretty sparse and quite frankly depressing, it was a fairly small, room with six beds crammed inside, four of which already had women in them, there was a single toilet between them that didn’t offer any privacy with a small sink beside it, the mattresses looked old and were heavily stained, and the whole room had an air neglect about it.  
Regina sighed as she took the bed next to the blonde that she had seen in reception, making it up she pushed her bags underneath before settling down and resigning herself to what promised to be a pretty miserable weekend.

As the evening wore on one by one the women fell asleep until only Regina and the blonde were left awake listening to the loud snores that rose from two of the others, “This is bloody rubbish” the blonde suddenly shouted out “stuck in this shit place all weekend and Dr bleedin No, No wouldn’t even give me one sodding jelly to help me sleep” tears of frustration leaked from the corners of the blondes eyes as she banged her head against the wall, looking at her properly so close up for the first time Regina realised just how young this girl must be she barely looked older than twenty.

“hey, it’ll be okay” Regina soothed alarmed by the sudden outburst “Please stop that, you’ll hurt yourself”

“Have you got any gear?” the blonde asked, looking at her suddenly hopeful “forget it” she continued disappointed when she saw the puzzled look on Regina’s face.

“There has to be another Doctor” Regina replied shuddering at the thought of asking for anything from Doctor Nicholson, “maybe we can ring the bell and ask for something for you?” 

“I said forget it!” the blonde snapped “they aren’t going to give anything to me……..but thanks” she continued suddenly losing the shortness of her tone “you know, for trying to help, what’s your name?” she asked, Regina blinked stupidly for a second the sudden change in the direction of the conversation had taken her by surprise “uhh hello” the younger woman prompted

“Sorry” the brunette said snapping out of it “I’m Regina” 

“ooo Regina, well I’m Zandra” the blonde introduced herself

“Hi Zandra” Regina replied not knowing what else to say,

“Night Regina” Zandra countered rolling over to face the wall without saying another word, but Regina could hear the younger woman’s quiet sobs for quite some time.

The brunette lay awake long after the blonde had finally cried herself to sleep watching in horror as cockroaches scurried across the floor, she didn’t get much sleep the next night either. Zandra continued to cry periodically, clutching her stomach as she curled into the foetal position desperate for a fix until another woman who finally couldn’t take it anymore threw her a pill that she had somehow smuggled in just to shut her up, the blonde had quickly swallowed it without asking questions and had spent an alarming long time looking spaced out after that. On the third night the brunette slept through sheer exhaustion waking up the next morning glad that she would finally be getting out of the reception dorm and heading to her wing that morning.

Breakfast was much the same as it had been for the past few mornings bowls of unappetising grey looking porridge that had already gone cold and jugs of water delivered to them on trays, only today they all waited, beds stripped and bags in hand in anticipation of their pending move once the breakfast things had been finished with and taken away. 

It was a little after ten when the door opened for the first time and Sylvia stepped into the room list in hand Regina went from feeling hopeful that she would finally be leaving this room to hoping that her name wasn’t on that horrible woman’s list in an instant, her hope was dashed a moment later when the older woman sniffed and read out. “Regina Mills and Zandra Plackett” off of her list, despondently the brunette stood up and followed the young blonde out of the room 

“Oh great just what G-wing needs, getting stuck with the likes of you two” Sylvia complained 

“Aww missed me have you miss” Zandra mocked 

“Fat chance” the grumpy woman retorted unlocking a gate that they had arrived at and leading them through it towards another one, Regina followed in silence as they walked through several identical looking hallways with various doors going off them, passing through several more gates before they finally arrived at G-Wing. 

“You two are in the four-bed dorm” Sylvia informed them as she unlocked the gate to the wing, looking through the bars Regina could the walls on either side of the wing beyond them, lined with doors and a metal staircase rising upwards directly in front them, “now move it, there’s a cup of tea and a packet of hobnobs in the office with my name on them” Sylvia said ushering them through the now open gate.

Stepping through the gate Regina got a better look around the wing, women were loitering either side of the metal staircase, and sitting on tables leaning against walls, some briefly paused their conversations to glance at the new comers, a couple got up and greeted Zandra like an old friend, a little further down the wing a group of women were playing pool and others were stood around watching them, “Come on then” Sylvia nagged at them as she bustled onwards, 

Regina started to follow, pausing as she reached the bottom of the stairs and looking up through the floors, she saw that there were two floors above the one that she was standing on, the walls with doors set in them looked exactly the same as the ones on the ground floor. 

On the top floor a woman was resting her arms on the railing and looking straight back at her, she had a mane of long wild blonde hair that tumbled down over her shoulders, her eyes met Regina’s for a split second before the blonde straightened up, turned around and disappeared into the cell behind her. Tearing her eyes away from the empty spot that the blonde had just vacated Regina turned away from the staircase and followed Sylvia and Zandra into the cell that they had just entered on the ground floor.


End file.
